tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bamsemums Kasshokuusagi
Bamsemums Kasshokuusagi (バムサムムスカッソクサギ) is one of the main heroines of Digital Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Bamsemums. Appearance Bamsemums |-|Digital Mew Mew= Bamsemums is a pale skinned girl with dark brown hair, usually in pigtails paired with green eyes. Her casual clothes are typically cutesy and childish, often consisting of skirts and dresses, while at school she wears the Dōberuman High girls' uniform with black thigh highs. |-|Digital Mew Mew la Vida Carte= TBA Café Digital She wears a pastel brown dress with the exception of the pastel pink shirt collar, the matching ribbon tied to said collar, and the cuffs attached to her short sleeves, which are pastel pink. Around her waist is a frilly white apron, the strings of which are tied into a large, thin ribbon at the back. The pastel brown skirt reaches her lower thighs and a white line runs around the rim of the skirt, just above the hem. Just below her skirt is a pair of white thigh-highs paired with black flats. Lastly, a frilly white headband sits on her head. Mew Bamsemums TBA Personality Bamsemums is a sweet and kind young girl. She hates violence of any kind but most of all, she hates to see others sad or down about something. Always wanting to have an adventure of sorts and meeting new friends along the way. Biography She grew up in Tokyo along with her father and mother. When she was young, her father cheated on her mother with another women, which resulted in her mother finding out and getting a divorce from her father and her living with her mother but then a few years later her mother passed away. Her father married the women whom he cheated on her mother with but she then went to live with her father and step-mother afterwards and that's when she met her half-sister Air. Abilities Weapon and Attack Bamsemums' weapon is the Bamsemums Rapier, a rapier with a light brown blade and dark brown handle. A golden bow with a pink heart in the middle was located on the base of the blade. Her attack is Ribbon Bamsemums Thrust, in which Bamsemums holds the handle of the rapier with her right hand as she then swiftly and fast rushes towards the enemy and slashes them with her blade. Etymology Bamsemums is a bear shaped chocolate-covered marshmallow candy created by the chocolate factory Bouquet d'Or, in Ascq, France. Kasshokuusagi contains two kanji. 'Kasshoku' means brown while 'Usagi' translates to rabbit. Trivia * Lopmon is an Animal Digimon. It is an extremely precious Rookie Digimon that is a twin to Terriermon. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Jūzō Suzuya from Tokyo Ghoul. * She shares a English voice actress with Hinami Fueguchi from Tokyo Ghoul:re. Gallery Lopmon.png|Lopmon Bamsemums.jpg|Bamsemums Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Brown Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Digital Mew Mew Category:Digital Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Digital Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Mews with Digimon Genes